Harry Potter et le face à face
by Solenia
Summary: Le couple HarryCho et les péripéties digne du celebre Harry Potter mais avec un peu moin de classe que si c'était JKRolling qui avait écrie cette histoire
1. L'anniverssaire

**Note de l'auteur**** : C'est ma première fic, et c'est Malissandre qui m'a encouragé à en faire une, car je la connaît depuis que j'ai 2 mois, et oui, je suis né en mai, et elle en juillet ! Et oui…je suis son amie, je déconne, mais c'est vrai que je la connaît depuis sa naissance, et que je suis son amie (note de Malissandre : « Hum…no comment »), c'est tellement vrai qu'elle a rien à rajouter, c'est vraiment elle qui a écrit !!! ( Note de Malissandre : « SOS, je vais devoir la supporter pendant 4 jours !!!!!!!!!!! ») !!!! Rewiews SVP !!!!!!**

**1**

**l'anniversaire **

Au 4 Privet Drive, comme tous les matins Harry ce réveil sous les hurlements de la tante Pétunia qui lui ordonne d'aller faire cuir le bacon. De mauvais cœur il se lève et y va. Dudley comme d'habitude se goinfrait de son "petit" déjeuné. Harry savait très bien que les Dursley avaient encore oubliés son anniversaire mais se n'était pas grave car la nuit dernière 6 hiboux sont venus rendre visite à Harry avec des lettres et des cadeaux. Une fois qu'il eu finit son petit déjeuné (le mot "petit" ai bien choisi) il monte dans sa chambre pour lire et ouvrir ces nombreux cadeaux.

Harry reconnut Coq, se fut donc la lettre de Ron qu'il lut en premier:

_ Joyeux anniversaire Harry _

_Ce n'ai pas tous les jours qu'on a 15 ans, c'est même qu'une fois dans sa vie._

_ Fred et George parlent de plus en plus du magasin de farces et attrapes qu'il veulent ouvrir mais je te raconterais tous sa quand tu viendras au Terrier. _

_PS: Je vais te téléphoner pour que ma mère parle à ton oncle ou ta tante pour que tu viennes._

_ Ron_

Harry ouvrit le cadeau de Ron qui est : Un miroir qui reflète le mal lorsqu'il est proche. (Comme celui de Fol œil) 

Ensuite Harry ouvre la lettre d'Hermione:

_ Joyeux anniversaire Harry_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. A la fin des vacances ont rentre en 5° année je te conseil de bien étudier car on passera notre BUSE se ne sera pas facile . Ron ma envoyé un courrier comme quoi tu pourrais venir au Terrier j'y serais aussi, mais tu n'es pas prudent car tu sais très bien que Dumbledore t'as dit de rester avec ton oncle et ta tante._

_PS: J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Et au passage je ne veux pas te saouler mais j'ai reçut un courrier comme quoi je suis nommée préfète, je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter._

_ Grosses Bises _

_ Hermione_

Harry replia la lettre d'Hermione et ouvrit son cadeau : Un livre intitulé "tout sur le quidditch".

Il pris le hibou qui venait de l'école de Poudlard, ce ne pouvait être que Hagrid.

_Cher Harry joyeux anniversaire pour tes 15 ans je t'offre le livre dont tu vas avoir besoin dans mon cour._

_Grosses Bises Hagrid _

Harry ouvrit le cadeau d'Hagrid qui était comme il l'avait dit un livre pour les soins aux créatures magiques.

Harry remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas les 3 hiboux qui restaient. Il pense qu'il y en avait 1 envoyé par Sirius mais par contre les 2 autres hiboux il ne voit pas du tout. 

Harry prit un hibou au hasard et se fut celui de Sirius.

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Je te demande de rester très prudent avec le retour de Voldemort si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer. Surtout ne cherche pas à retrouver Voldemort. Je suis désolé mais je dois te laissé._

_ Affectueusement ton parain._

_PS : soit prudent. Joyeux anniversaire. Surtout ne perds pas mon cadeau c'est pour ton bien._

Harry s'empresse de refermé la lettre et d'ouvrir le cadeau de Sirius : un médaillon d'or en sortit. 

Harry prit un autre hibou, détache la lettre et l'ouvre

_Cher Harry je t'envoie un hibou pour te demander de rester le plus prudent possible, Arthur Wesley ma envoyer un hibou pour me prévenir que tu irais chez eux. Les détraqueurs ont rejoins Voldemort, les géants aussi. Reste donc le plus prudent possible. Sirius ma envoyé un hiboux_ _pour me dire le "cadeau" qu'il t'a envoyé, je t'envoie donc la suite, je te laisse le soin de chercher à la bibliothèque ce que nous t'envoyons. Joyeux anniversaire._

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Harry ouvrit le colis et y découvres une pierre ronde.

Il regarda attentivement les 2 objets et remarqua que la pierre s'incrustait parfaitement dans le médaillon en or. Harry mit la pierre dans le médaillon et une lumière verte en sortit, il retira la pierre et ouvrit la dernière lettre.

_Bonjour Harry c'est Cho je t'envoie un hibou pour te remercier d'avoir ramené le corps de Cédric tu as eu beaucoup de courage, j'ai entendu que c'était ton anniversaire alors joyeux anniversaire, je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu ne finisse pas comme Cédric avec le retour de Tu Sais Qui. Alors soit prudent. Mon cadeau ce n'ai pas grand chose mais bon._

_ Grosses bises et à la rentrée prochaine._

_                             Cho_

_PS : merci encore._

Harry posa la lettre et ouvrit le cadeau de Cho : une photo tomba de l'enveloppe. C'était une photo prise dans la gazette de sorcier: il y avait Cédric et Harry lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils faisaient partis des champions. Un petit texte découpé aussi dans la gazette en sortit : 

_Pour la première fois la coupe de feu a sorti deux nom de la même école : Harry Potter et un certain Cédric Digory, Harry avoue être très content de cette qualification et il avoue encore être sur de gagner. Cédric quand à lui avoues que Harry et lui sont amis et qu'ils se serraient les coudes pour s'entraidé. Même si tous le monde sais que Lui et Harry ne sont pas amis c'est beau d'entendre une phrase pareille et sa donne chaud au cœur._

Harry remarqua que Cho avait marqué une phrase a la fin de l'article.

_C'est une honte qu'est ce qu'elle en sais cette veille bique, si vous n'étier pas amis, il faut qu'elle arrête de raconté n'importe quoi, moi Cédric ma tout raconté de ce que tu avais fait pour lui avec les dragons et lui avec l'œuf alors elle peut parler mais il faut qu'elle arrête de raconté des bêtises. _

Harry rangeât tous ces cadeaux. Le téléphone sonna au même moment. La tante Pétunia répondit.

-Allô, Bonjour vous êtes bien chez les Dursley.

-Oui bonjour je suis la maman de Ron, mon mari était venu l'année dernière par votre cheminé, Ha !! et il ma dit qu'il s'excusait encore une fois pour votre fausse cheminée.

-Que voulez-vous ? dit Pétunia sur un ton de défi.

-Moi rien, je voulais juste vous demander si vous ne vouliez pas vous débarrasser de Harry un peut plus tôt, car mon mari et moi même nous ferions un plaisir de prendre Harry chez nous jusqu'a la fin des vacances.

-Bon d'accord venez et parter tous de suite. Pétunia raccrocha le téléphone.

-Harry prépare tes affaires je ne veut plus te voir tu part cher ton « ami » Rom 

-Son nom est Ron et pas Rom.

Deux minutes plus tard on sonne à la porte la tante Pétunia ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux, sept personnes étaient rassemblés devant la porte, que des personnes rousses, se ne prouver être que les Weasley.

-Bonjour Mme je suis Moly Weasley la mère de Ron, nous venons chercher Harry.

-Harry descend, tu part et à l'été prochain ! dit Pétunia qui étais pressée de refermer la porte. 

Harry referma la porte et entra dans la voiture.

-Salut Harry, je doit tu prévenir ma cousine Sabrina vient passer les vacances chez nous et elle est assez comment dire … _imprévisible, sensible, énervante et elle te déteste._

-Pourquoi ? elle ne me connaît même pas.

-Heu… tu vois elle déteste les _héros. _Mais je suis sur que quand elle te connaîtra elle ne pensera plus ça…

 -De toute manière se n'est que pour deux semaines.

-Heu tu vois l'autre problème c'est que jusqu'a présent elle étudiait à Beauxbâtons, mais ces parents nous l'on envoyer pour qu'elle finisse ces études a Poudlard.

-Ah je vois, et elle est en quelle année ? 

-Elle et en sixième année. 

La voiture s'arrête, une jeune fille charmante et surtout très jolie leur faisait un signe de la main. 

-Bonjour, Ron tu vas bien ? je suis très contente de te voir ! tu a invité un ami ? 

-Heu… Oui sa ne te dérange pas ? 

-Bien sur que non c'est chez toi ici.

-C'est vrai !!

-Salut je m'appelle Sabrina Gagnetou ! et toi ? 

-Heu moi je m'appelle Harry Potter.

-Ha… heu… oui… bon d'accord, Heu Ron ton meilleur ami est Harry Potter ? non ne me répond pas je connais la réponse.

-Sabrina écoute s'il te plais essais de le connaître tu verras il est super et si tu ne veux pas, je ne veux pas te voir !

en plus tu vas être dans le même collège que lui .

-Oui, tu as raison je vais apprendre a te connaître mieux .

-Merci mais si se n'est pas indiscret pourquoi tu n'aime pas les _héros_ ?

-Oh car mon frère Antoine avais comme meilleur ami Romain Derian le _héros _de France si on peut dire, et a la fin de leurs années d'études a Beauxbâtons ils avaient décidés d'ouvrir un magasin pour sorciers et quand le magasin a ouvert ils se sont disputés, ça a très mal tourner Antoine a sortit sa baguette et lui a jeter un sort, Romain n'a pas apprécié alors lui aussi a sortit sa baguette et lui a jeter un sort bien plus terrible, mon frère et revenus fou ont a dû le faire enfermé, il ne sais même plus qui ont est, quand on vas lui rendre visite on le regarde et quand on retourne le voir le lendemain il ne nous reconnais plus.

-J'espère que sa ne se passera pas comme sa avec nous ! s'éxlama Ron

-C'est affreux !! dit Hermione.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu n'aime pas les _héros_, je suis désolé pour ton frère, il lui est arrivé la même chose qua un ami à moi avec ces parents . Dit Harry en soupirant.

-Qui ? dit Ron

-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire.

-Ron ne soit pas bête pour une foie et réfléchi, quel est le seul garçon que nous connaissons qui ne vit pas chez ses parents. Dit Hermione

-Neville !! S'écria Ron 

-Bravo !! tu est très forte Hermione !! C'est Voldemort qui les a rendu fous et quand il va les voir, ces parents ne le reconnaisse pas .

-Le pauvre !! mais pourquoi ne nous a t'il rien dit, il aurait pus nous le dire il sais très bien que nous n' aurions rien dit. Dit Hermione. 

-Tu sais Hermione il n'ai peut être pas prêt moi quand c'est arrivé a mon frère j'ai mis des années avant d'admettre ce qu'il lui étais arrivait et le plus dur est d'en parler et pour ça j'ai mis encore plus de temps qu' a l'admettre, c'est très dur, surtout pour lui c'est ses parents il na plus personne de vrai, enfin vous me comprenaient.

-Les enfants venaient manger !! Dit Moly de la cuisine.

-Oui ! Oui ! on arrives tout de suite ! s'écria Ron.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sabrina allèrent dans la cuisine.

Une fois à table Mrs Wesley entama la conversation :

-Alors mon chéri tu es contant d'être chez nous ?

-Oui ! Merci c'est très gentil a vous de me prendre tous les été. 

-Fred ! George ! Vous n'avez pas parler depuis une semaine que se passe t'il ? dit Mrs Wesley. 

-Dans un petit rire ils répondirent en cœur :

-Ho ! rien, rien du tout maman !!

-J'espère que ce n'ai pas encore une de vos farces stupide ou encore un de vos projets idiot.

-Oh ! Non ! Non rien de tous cela !

-Mais pourquoi ne voulez vous pas tout simplement lui dire que vous êtes sur le point d 'acheter un magasin avec l'argent que vous a donner Harry. dit Ron en se levant de sa chaise.

-C'est vrai ?! s'écria Harry. Mais c'est génial !

Ron se rassit sous les yeux tueurs de ses frères.

-Quoi ! Quoi ! Harry tu n'a qu'en même pas fais ça ! et vous ! vous !! Vous deux vous avez étaient assez bêtes pour accepter ! Harry c'est très gentil de ta part mais non ! Vous deux allez chercher l'argent de Harry et rendait lui ! c'est comprit ? 

-Non ! Non ! Mrs Wesley ce n'ai pas la peine, je ne veux pas je vous assures ! dit Harry avec peine et honte.

-Oh que si c'est la peine ! dit Mrs Wesley avec colère. Fred ! George ! je ne vous ai pas dit d'allé chercher cette argent tout de suite !

-Ben c'est que ….commença Fred.

-En faite… heu …le problème c'est que comme la dit notre crétin de frère…heu…**nous étions** sur le point d'acheter un magasin .

-Ca veux dire quoi **nous étions sur le point d'acheter un magasin **… ? 

-Ca veux dire que nous l'avons acheter. Fini par dire Fred.

-NON D'UN SORCIER ! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? VOUS VOULEZ MA MORT ?? s'effondra Moly.

-Si, et à la fin de cette année scolaire nous commençons a l'aménagé !! dit George.

-Quand votre père va apprendre ça je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !!

Harry honteux n'ouvra plus la bouche du repas.

**Re-Note de l'auteur :**** Comment avez-vous trouvé le premier chapitre ??? Si vous avez aimé, tant mieux, car voici le suivant !!!!**


	2. Retour à Poudlard

**2**

**Retour à Poudlard**

Dans le jardin Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sabrina, Fred et Georges se regardaient sens rien dire. Ron se leva et fini par dire

-Je suis désoler !! mais de toute façon il fallait bien qu'elle le sache un jour !!

-Oui tu as raison mais pas par un sombre abruti comme toi !! commença Fred.

-De toute manière tu est comme Percy tu veux tout faire pour qu'on puissent pas faire de blagues est ben on peu dire que ta réussi maintenant si on a pas notre magasin je peut te dire que tu nous le paiera très, très cher !! conclu Georges.

-Les garçons Ron vous a dit qu'il était désoler et maintenant il vas tout faire pour arrangé les choses ! hein Ron ? Dit Sabrina.

-Quoi moi !t'es folle !! 

Hermione lui donna un gros coup de coude qui lui traversa les cotes.

-Ouille sa fait mal !!s'écria Ron.

-HUM, HUM.fit Sabrina.

-Ha …Heu… Oui, Oui bien sûr que je vais….heu… ''arranger''…les choses. 

-Harry ne soit pas honteux, se n'est pas ta faute, dit Hermione.

-Ah bon, pas ma faute, tu crois quoi Hermione ? que si ils n'ont pas leur magasin se sera la faute du Pape !!

-Non, mais… dit Hermione.

-Harry ne t'en fait pas, commença Fred

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la faute d'un sombre abruti dont je n'ose prononcer le prénom, finit Georges

-Georges !! T'es trop bête je t'ai dit que j'était désolé et que j'essayerais, ''d'arranger '' les choses ! dit Ron en colère.

Harry avait honte de sa faute, mais au fond, il était content pour Fred et Georges. Il se leva et monta, seul, dans la chambre de Ron .Il sortit le livre d'Hermione '' Tous sur le Quidditch '', en quelques minutes il était déjà dans son livre et s'imaginait sur son éclair de feu. Quand soudain la voix d'Hermione qui se mettait à crier l'en sortit tout de suite il posa son livre et descendit.

Hermione était en train de s'énerver sur Rita Skeeter qui un an auparavant avait fait une entrée fracassante à Poudlard. 

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là qu'est ce que vous nous voulez !!

-Moi…euh rien… rien…euh…, dit la journaliste.

-Non !! ça ce n'est pas une réponse, je veux une réponse claire, s'énerva Hermione.

-Bon alors allons y !! Je suis venue car j'ai appris que le jeune Potter était ici.

Pendant ce temps Harry, caché dans la maison écoutait d'une oreille bien tendus.

Ron se retourna et vit Harry qui lui disait « non » d'un signe de tête.

-Non, non…Harry n'est pas ici, il n'as pas pus venir ,dit Ron.

-Harry, mon chérie pourquoi restes tu tout seul dans la maison, dit Mrs Weasley

-Ah, ah, alors je vois, Mr Weasley est un blagueur, dit Rita sur un ton de défi.

-Vous taisez-vous, je ne vous permet pas de parler à mon ami comme ça. Et, qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à Harry ?

- Moi, oh rien…juste lui poser quelques questions sur ce qu'il compte faire avec le retour de Vous-savez-qui.

Harry sortit de la cuisine avec fureur, mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit l'article que Cho lui avait envoyé il lui montra et commença :

-Ca ne vous suffit pas d'avoir mentit sur mon compte tout au long de cette article, maintenant vous voulez recommencer et puis ça ne vous regarde pas le retour de Voldemort ? vous n'êtes pas sensé être au courant alors taisez-vous !!

- Moi une vielle bique, dit Rita Sketter en lisant le commentaire de Cho.

- Vous m'écoutez où quoi ? dit Harry avec colère.

-Moi…euh…non !!, dit Rita en ricanant.

- Ca suffit vous sortez de ma maison je ne veux plus vous voir, s'énerva Mrs Weasley qui avait écoutée la conversation.

-Oui bon ça va…au revoir.

-Et surtout, au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir, dit Hermione.

-Tiens Harry je crois que ce petit commentaire de ton amie Cho est le tient, je venais pour un sujet et je repart avec un tout autre sujet bien plus alléchant, dit la journaliste en rigolant.

-Cho t'as envoyer une lettre ? dirent en cœur Hermione et Ron tandis que la journaliste repartait en ricanant.

-Montre, montre, montre , montre, montre, dit Ron.

Harry lui tendis le papier, une fois sa lecture finit il dit :

-C'est ça ton truc, oh ben c'est rien.

-Que crois tu qu'elle va écrire encore ? dit Hermione à Harry.

-Je ne sais pas attendons demain. 

Toute la troupe monta se coucher. Le lendemain Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sabrina descendirent les escaliers et se jetèrent sur le journal.

Sabrina lut a haute voix : 

_Des nouvelles sur Harry Potter :_

_Saviez-vous que notre Harry Potter à rompue avec Hermione pour aller avec Cho Chang une sixième année. Donc en résumé notre jeune Harry préfère les filles plus mature que lui. Cette jeune Cho lui a découpé un paragraphe écrit par…moi même… qui était très touchant. J'ai une preuve visuelle car moi même je les ai vus s'embrassé._

-C'est d'une débilitée profonde !! dit Hermione

-Tu en pense quoi toi Harry ? dit Sabrina.

Harry ne répondit pas il étais plongé dans ces penser, il pensait a Cho, au baiser qu'il aimerais lui donner.

-Les enfants ont vas au Chemin de Traverse. Dit Moly.

Une fois au chemin de Traverse Mrs Weasley partit de son coté avec Ginny. Et tous les autre ensemble.

Devant le magasin de livre Harry vit Cho et ses amies, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Cho s'approche :

-Alors Harry tu as lu l'article de cette veille bique ? questionna t'elle.

-Oui c'est dégoûtant de dire des mensonges pareils. Dit Harry en croisant les doigts.

-Oui mais tu ne pense pas que se serait bien de lui prouvé que même si elle a mentit elle nous a permis de faire se quelle a écrit.

-Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre que les lèvres de Cho s'étaient déjà posait sur les siennes.

-Ha ! C'était donc vrai, Pour une foie Sketter n'a pas racontés de bêtises, quel couple affreux, ça me fais peur rien que de le voir. Ils ont pas bientôt fin ! Car avec les petits poumons de Potter il va tomber dans l'asphyxie !! Ricana Malfoy qui passait par-là.

-Peu !! T'es juste jaloux !! Dit Hermione qui commençait a perdre patience.

-Toi Sang-de-Bourbe tu te tait !! Répondit brutalement Malfoy.

Ce coup si Harry était trop loin pour arrêter Ron qui partit d'un coup, et se jeta sur Malfoy, qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait.

Sabrina attrapa Ron et lui dit :

-T'es pas fou toi !! Tu te ridiculise devant tout le monde et de faire ça, ça règle rien du tout !!

-Mais t'as entendue ce qu'il a dit à Hermione ?! Ralla Ron

-Oui j'ai entendu mais autant faire ça avec classe.

Sabrina s'approcha de Draco et le gifla.

-T'as raison y a beaucoup plus de classe là de dans !! Dit George en pouffant de rire.

-Tu sais Draco c'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire apprécier ! Dit Cho très calmement.

-Toi tu peut te taire, t'as bien vue c'est qui que tu embrassait ?! Répondit Draco. 

Les deux semaines restantes se passèrent sans problèmes.

- Les garçons debout c'est l'heure ! ! Les filles sont levées depuis au moins trois quarts d'heure, disait Mrs Weasley en secouant tour a tour les garçons.

Les garçons sautèrent du lit s'habillèrent et engloutirent leur déjeuner en une vitesse record. A peine ils eurent le temps de finir leur déjeuner que les trois taxis arrivèrent.

Arriver à la gare, Harry, Ron et Sabrina retrouvèrent Hermione qui allait passer la barrière. Une fois sur le quai 9 ¾ Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent poser leurs bagages dans le train, tendit que Sabrina allait rejoindre Cho qui apparemment lui faisait signe de venir. Ron et Harry partirent dire au revoir à Mrs Weasley, tandis qu'Hermione elle disait au revoir à ses parents. De nouveau dans le train les trois amis se mirent à parler de leur nouvelle année à Poudlard, quand on frappe à la porte.

- Ce ne peut pas être la marchande de bonbons, elle ne passe que dans une heure, s'exclama Ron.

- Ah parce que tu apprends les horaires par cœur maintenant, répliqua Hermione.

- Ben qu'est ce que tu veux il faut bien que je me tienne au courant, répondit Ron. 

- Ah parce que c'est ce que tu appelles ça se « tenir au courant », remarqua Hermione 

- Et si l'un de nous allait ouvrir, proposa Harry.

- Et ben va-y ! Qu'est ce que tu attends, Dit Hermione en colère.

Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte du wagon.

- Professeur Lupin !!

- Harry si je m'attendais à tomber sur toi, répondit le professeur Lupin.

- Et bien rentré allez-y, dit Harry.

- je te remercie Harry.

- Oh ! Bonjour professeur Lupin comment allez-vous ? Demanda Ron.

- Bien et toi ? 

- Très bien!

- Et toi Hermione comment vas-tu ? 

- Très bien merci, répondit-elle.

Et le petit groupe passa tout le reste du voyage à parler du retour du professeur Lupin et de leurs 4° années, du retour de Voldemort.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le professeur Lupin partit de son côté. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent à la diligence qui les attendaient pour les amener au château. Une fois arrivée le professeur McGonagall demanda à Hermione de venir avec Sabrina dans son bureau. Hermione ne rejoignit Harry et Ron que lorsque la distribution des premières années allait commencer.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence : comme vous avez put le constater, la place de défense contre les forces du mal est de nouveau vide, donc, je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit le professeur Lupin.


	3. Le changement

**Note de Solenia :**** pour vous dire a quel point Malissandre est folle je vais vous raconté une petite histoire qui c'est passée hier soir ou plutôt ce matin à 1h24 :**

**Malissandre est partit de la chambre pour allé boire est en ouvrant la porte de la chambre elle dit « au un monstre » quelles que minutes plus tard elle revint et je lui dit : « t'as vue t'as mère » et là elle me répond : « non c'était un mon reflet dans le miroir » elle courut s'aplatir sur son lit fit semblant de sangloté releva la tête de son oreiller et dit : « c'en ai démoralisant » puis elle se remit à faire semblant de sangloté. N'est pas une preuve magnifique que Malissandre est une folle. En plus de cela elle se casse toute seul, non mais je vous jure.**

Là il est 11h24 est la folie lui revient elle est debout sur son lit en pyjamas entrain de dansée et chanté la chanson d'Houssine de la star acc elle est complètement folle !!lol !!

**Hier on à inventé une danse complètement débile : le bras droit en haut ,le bras gauche en haut, on décent le bras droit , on décent le bras droit on décent le bras gauche ,on met le bras droit devant , on met le bras gauche devant, on met le bras droit derrière et ainsi de suite…lol :_p_**

Tout ceci est naturellement un tout petit peu exagéré !!lol !! 

**Coup de pub :****Même si elle est folle son livre est génial donc si l'un de vous ne la pas encore lu je vous conseil vivement d'y allé : je vous redit sont nom : Harry Potter et le manoir des ombres**

**Mimi : La suite arrive comme tu peux le constater, merci pour ton review, et à bientôt.**

**Malissandre : Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu m'as laissé, je sais très bien que tu as lu tout les chapitres, mais vu que j'ai perdu mon cahier, ça va un peu changer, moi aussi je te z'adore, Même si parfois, comme hier, t'es un peu folle.**

**3**

**Le changement**

Le professeur Lupin entra dans la salle, et tous les élèves de toute les tables se levèrent pour l'acclamer. 

Le professeur Dumbledore se releva et dit :

- Cette année, nous avons une nouvelle élève de sixième année, nous allons donc commencer par elle en lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

Sabrina s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret, mit le choixpeau magique sur sa tête, quelques instant se passèrent, et le choixpeau magique hurla :

- Serdaigle !

Cho fut la première à se lever et à hurler à travers toute la salle. 

Une fois la répartition finie, Dumbledore se leva et dit, que le repas commence.

- Oh faite Hermione que te voulait Mcgonagall ? Demanda Ron.

- Elle voulait juste savoir si j'acceptais mon poste de préfète ? 

- Qu'a tu répondu ? Demanda Harry. 

- J'ai dit... OUI ? Dit Hermione.

- QUOI !?!? dirent en cœur Harry et Ron.

- Et oui j'ai dit OUI, et si vous n'êtes pas contents pour moi tant pis pour vous.

- Mais si... on... on est content... mais... balbutia Harry.

- Cette fois-ci s'en est trop, j'en ai marre, dit Hermione en se levant.

Le repas se termina en silence. 

Hermione se leva et dit : 

- Les premières années avec moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Elle partit avec les premières années derrière elle. La salle se vida petit à petit.

Harry et Ron partirent voir Cho et Sabrina.

- Bravo Sabrina, même si je voulais que tu sois avec nous, dit Ron un peu déçut.

- Merci, répondit Sabrina.

- Ah non alors, tu vas pas m'enlever mon amie, râla Cho.

- Mais, elle est ou Malissandre ? demanda Harry

-Je ne sais pas !! elle m'a demander de choisir entre elle ou Sabrina et j'ai dit Sabrina car je n'ai pas aimer ces manières ! Dit Cho.

Cho et Harry ce lancèrent un regard complice.

-Bon tu vient Ron, tu vas me faire visiter le château, dit Sabrina en entraînant Ron.

Harry et Cho partirent dans le couloire et s'embrassèrent.

-Mr Potter, Mrs Chang, je n'aurait jamais cru ça de vous !! Sa passe pour cette fois mais que je ne vous n'y reprenne plus, dit Mcgonagall. Maintenant monter dans vos chambres respectives.

Harry monta dans sa chambre où il retrouva Ron dos à Hermione. 

-Les gars je suis désoler pour toute a l'heure !! Dit Hermione.

-C'est pas grave, on a été bêtes nous aussi, dit Harry.

-Oui c'est vrai que vous avez étaient bêtes. 

-QUOI !! mais c'est pas possible tu changera jamais !! explosa Ron

-Pourquoi je devrais changeait !!

-Pour rien c'est juste que quelques fois, qu'est ce que je dit, tu ne veut **jamais** admettre que tu as tord !! Répliqua Ron

-Bon laissons tombés, ce soir je suis fatigué mais est ce que demain soir ont pourrais allés a la bibliothèque ? Demanda Harry.

Harry et Ron partir dans le dortoir des garçons. Hermione quand elle sortie dans le couloir et partie à la bibliothèque, elle ne pourrait pas dormir tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tous les renseignements sur les préfets. Une fois arriver a la bibliothèque elle s'assit à une table, la bibliothèque n'avait jamais était aussi calme. Sa faisait déjà une heure et demi qu'Hermione faisait c'est recherches quand elle entendit une porte se fermé, quelqu'un d'autre venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, Hermione baissa la lumière, mais continua cependant à lire, le bruit de pas devenaient de plus en plus forts, quelqu'un se dirigeait vers elle, mais elle ne bougeât pas plus et continu sa lecture. Une tête blonde apparut enfin en face d 'elle.

-A c'est toi Granger, t'as pas vue es livres sur les préfet par hasard car il n'y en a plus un seul. 

-C'est normal je les ai tous pris et je n'ai pas finit de les lire donc ne pourra pas les avoir avant un certain temps, répondit Hermione méfiante.

-Dans ce cas est ce que je peu m'assoire avec toi pour les lire moi aussi ? Demanda Draco le plus poliment possible.

-Heu…Oui si tu veux, pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

-Sûrement pour les même raisons que toi ! Je pense que tu as était nommé préfete, et bien moi aussi.

-C'est quand même bizarre que tu face des recherches car tu te vente toujours de tout arrivé à faire sans bossé. Répliqua Hermione.

-Ben.. y a une face cacher a tout.

-Je le sais car pour te dire l'année dernière je te voyer souvent caché ici tard le soir, pourquoi tu faits pas tes recherches le jour ?Questionna Hermione.

-Tu sais ma vielle, j'ai une réputation à tenir est ça c'est du boulot. Dit Draco avec classe.

-Tu parle de ta réputation pour le collège ou pour les Serpentards ?

-C'est quoi la différence ? Demanda Draco.

-Ben… tu vois pour le collège t'es qu'un sombre abruti qui tien tête a Harry et pour les Serpentards t'es une sorte de héros car t'es un sang pur et que tu tient tête a Harry mais se qui fait que tu sois populaire au siens des Serpentards c'est surtout que ton père soit Lucius Malfoy, que se soit un mangemort et qu'il est de l'argent!

-C'est gentil d'être aussi franche mais tu sais je tiens pas particulièrement tête a Harry !

-Ha bon !! Oui t'as raison y a pas qu'a Harry y aussi a Ron et a moi quand tu me traite de Sang de Bourbe.

-Non mais se que je veux dire c'est que c'est pas tout les jours facile de joué les dures, dit Draco

-Mon pauvre chéri !! et tu crois vraiment que je vais te plaindre.

-Non et je ne te le demande pas donc vas te faire voir, dit Draco d'un ton un peut plus énervé.

-Tu sais quoi j'ai finit donc je te laisse la place de toute manière demain je reviendrais je serais plus calme pour faire des recherches donc continue tout seul, dit Hermione en se levant.

-Bonne nuit !! dit draco.

-Oui c'est sa bonne nuit et a demain en cour de potion !!

Draco regarda sa montre pendent qu'Hermione commencé a partir, 

-Bon allé il est une heure trente je travaille jusqu'à quatre heure et je vais me couché, soupira t'il.

Hermione revint sur ses pas, regardât Draco et lui dit :

-Je sais pas si t'es heureux comme t'es mais bon, si tu veux je peu te passé mes notes.

-Heu…tu ferais ça ? Lui demanda t'il.

-Ben tu vois demain on a cour et il est une heure trente du matin et même quelqu'un que je ne supporte pas ben je peut pas lui permettre de ne pas dormir la nuit. Répondit elle gentiment.

Hermione posa ses notes et fit demi tour une nouvelle fois, quand elle entendit un petit merci.

Draco se leva et dit à Hermione de revenir demain pour qu'il lui rende ses notes. 

-Tu donne rendez vous a une Sang de Bourbe maintenant ? Dit Hermione à Draco.

Hermione se mit a courir pour que Draco n'est pas le temps de répondre.

Le lendemain matin Harry fut le premier réveillé il se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune où il vit Hermione assise dans un fauteuil prêt du feu enroulé dans une couverture complètement assoupit. Harry entreprit de la réveillée,

-Hermione, Hermione tu vas bien ?

Hermione bougeât un petit peu, puis ouvrit les yeux elle se redressa est dit : 

-Harry ! heu.. il est quel heure s'il te plais ?

-Ben il est six heure trente, T'as dormie là toute la nuit ?

-Ont peut pas dire que j'ai dormit je me sens vraiment pas bien, je me suis couché tard se doit être ça, Dit elle toute groggy.

-Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas je t'emmène a l'infirmerie !! dit Harry en prennent Hermione par le bras.

-Je ne veut pas louper les cours, tu m'entend c'est le premier jour.

-Tu loupera les cours si il le faut !! allé maintenant tu viens, t'as vue t'as tête ? je te jure que tu fais peur a voir !! dit Harry en la tirant.

Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie Mme Pomfresh vint voir Hermione .

-A toi aussi tu te sens groggy je ne sais pas se qui se passe, un autre élève est venue me voir il est dans la pièce a coté, vas le retrouvé je vais venir avec un médicament. Maintenant Mr Potter vous pouvez partir c'est bon !!

Hermione allé dans la pièce ou se trouvé l'autre élève, elle s'assit et en quelques secondes elle c'était de nouveau assoupit. Environ cinq minutes plus tard Mme Pomfresh réveilla Hermione, qui se leva. L'infirmière alla à l'autre bout de la salle et réveille l'autre élève qui lui aussi se leva.

-Draco ?! dit Hermione surprise, qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-Je sais pas trop je me sens pas bien, Répondit Draco.

Mrs Pomfresh les fit venir s'assoire sur un lit et leurs posa quelques questions : 

-Qu'avaient vous fait hier après le repas ?

-Moi après le repas je suis retourné dans ma maison accompagnait les premières années puis je suis allé a la bibliothèque, dit Hermione.

-Et vous Mr Malfoy ?

-Moi j'ai aussi accompagnait les premières années a leurs dortoir et je suis allé a la bibliothèque.

-Etiez vous les seuls ? Demanda Mrs Pomfresh.

-Ben oui on étaient les deux seuls dans la bibliothèques, Dit Draco.

-Vous êtes vous vue ?

-Oui on était tous les deux à la même table !! mais je ne vois pas le rapport !! dit Hermione.

-Bien vous allez pouvoir retourner en cour je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de médicament à votre cas.

Draco et Hermione se levèrent et partir en direction du cour contre les forces du mal.

-Ha !! Hermione alors tu as quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas et apparemment l'infirmière non plus !! dit elle dans le flou. 

Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent en cour, le professeur lupin prit la parole : 

-Bonjour , je tien a vous informé que cette année un changement va être effectué le groupe des Gryfondor de 5° année travaillera avec le groupe des Sairedaigle de 6° année.

Les 6° années firent leurs apparitions dans la classe.

-Bien, maintenant je vais vous placés, Hermione Grenger accoté de Basils Deretu, Malissandre Turnoi avec Harry Potter, Ron Weasley avec Cho Chang, la classe continua à se placer comme cela jusqu'à la fin. Puis Lupin reprit, en faite Ron tu vas allé avec Malissandre et Harry vas venir a sa place. 


	4. La rupture

Note de Solenia : me revoilà !!! Non je ne lâche pas l'affaire mais mon ordi a beugé et réécrire un chapitre c'est long donc …. Voilà en plus les devoirs tous ça je vous raconte pas c'est la galère !!!!!! je vais mourir !!! Bref voilà les nouvelles sinon bon ce chapitre que j'ai mis si longtemps à mettre en place j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!! mais non j'ai même pas à espère il vas vous plaire !!!! pas de doute !!!!!! bon voilà quoi sinon c'est pas un chapitre comme les autre et il est très important pour le reste de l'histoire donc lisez le bien !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bon je vous laisse car je ne vais pas vous faire patienté plus longtemps !!!!!!!!!! allez bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**4**

**La rupture**

Le reste du cour se passa calmement. A la fin du cour les 6° années partirent à leurs occupations . Cho dit à Harry : 

- A toute à l'heure au repas ! 

Harry souris puis se dirigea vers les cachots pour aller au cour de posions.

Rogue commença par placer les élèves : 

-Bien , je ne veux aucun bruit, le premier qui ouvre la bouche même pour respirer  je le colle, vous avez tous des nez pour ça ! Bon continuons, cette année j'ai décidé de vous placer pour pouvoir travaillé dans de meilleurs conditions et que certains troubles faite ne dérange pas le cour, dit il en regardant Harry, bien je vais commençais par placer mes deux meilleurs éléments ( malheureusement il y en a un deuxième), Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger  ici, son doigt pointé vers la première table tout devant.

Le reste de la classe se plaça pour finir il ne rester plus que deux élèves seuls au fond de la classe. 

-Bien les deux trouble faites, Potter vous vous mettez à la table de gauche et Weasley celle de droite. 

En allant à sa table Ron marmonnait : « moi un trouble faite ?! »

-Comment Mr Weasley ? J'ai cru voir vos lèvres bougées ? Vous n'avez donc pas comprit se que j'ai demandé ? se n'est pas étonnant venant d'un perturbateur ! Bien alors vous serez donc coller ce soir !

-Mais c'est pas juste je ne parler pas !!!

-Comment de l'insolence en plus ? Bien, bien… vous commencez très bien l'année dites moi ? 

Ron tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa table la tête basse 

-Bon après cette petite remise en place, dirigé vous vers vos chaudrons, Draco et Hermione le 1 et un si de suite de gauche à droite. 

Harry avait son chaudrons à coté de celui de Ron, lui le 12, Ron le 13.

-Ne t'en fait pas Ron ,je vais me faire coller pour être avec toi !! Dit Harry tous bas.

-Mettez tous de la liqueur de licorne dans vos chaudrons puis des herbes de guy sauvage.

Harry prit de la liqueur de kappa  et la versa dans le chaudrons.

-Normalement vous devez obtenir une potions rose.

-Heu… Messieur la mienne et bleu. Dit Harry

-Bleu mais….  Vous avez mit de la liqueur de kappa, bravo !!! je vois que vous n'avez pas évolué !! Vous lavez-vous les oreilles Mr Potter ? Non cela ne m'étonne gère !!Vous serez donc coller avec votre camarde, trouble faite !!! Lui devra astiquer les chaudrons, oui malheureusement ils n'ont pas étaient faits cet été, quel dommage !! et vous, vous me rangerais tous les ingrédients par caractéristiques et en ordre alphabétique. 

Le cour se termina et les trois acolytes sortirent de la salle de cour.

-Phouuuuuu quelle journée ! déjà coller en plus j'apprend que je suis un, « trouble faite » non mais je vous jure des fois,

_cour de Lupin , allé accoté de Malissandre, 

_cour de Rogue tout seul, trouble faite, coller

-Tu as oublié comment on formuler des phrases correctes pendant les vacances ? demanda Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu n'est pas en position de rigoler toi « le bon élément » !! car tu te retrouve quand même à coter de Malfoy !

-Et alors ? Je vois pas ce que tu veux me dire, où se trouve le rapport ?

-Hermione ? s'est toi qui dit sa ? qu'est ce que tu as ?  s'est le truc de ce matin ? t'es malade ? tu nous cache quelque chose ? t'as des problèmes ? t'as trop de travail ? tu vas bien, t'es sure ? tu …. 

-Sa vas, je crois que j'ai compris. Tu veux savoir si y a un truc qui va pas ? s'est sa ? ben… en faite tu vois le truc c'est que… tu me SAOULE !!!

-Allez arrêté tout les deux sa va c'est pas la mort quant même ? On va faire les choses par ordres : toi Ron : c'est pas grave d'être tout seul tu apprendras mieux, n'oublions pas qu'on a notre BUSE cette année, Hermione approuvât de la tête, Harry continua, puis pour la colle je serais avec toi et « trouble faite » j'en suis un aussi en plus c'est pas grave venant de Rogue. Pour Malissandre il n'y avait aucun problème avant quant Cho et elle était amies donc il n'y en aura pas plus maintenant, tu n'est absolument rien à voir dans l'histoire. Et pour toi Hermione si tu as un problème tu pourra nous en parler quand tu en auras envie.  

-Oui merc……

-Granger attends !!

Hermione se retourna et vis Draco qui montait les marches quatre à quatre.

-Il faut allé à l'infirmerie pour le truc de ce matin. 

-C'était toi l'autre élève ? la Fouine ? demanda Ron d'un ton méprisable.

-Hermione tu n'avait pas dit que tu allée mi.……..

 Harry n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Hermione avais perdu connaissance.

-Ron aide moi on vas emmenés Hermione à l'infirmerie en fait. Dit Harry d'un ton inquiet.

Ron prit les jambes d'Hermione et Harry les bras, Draco quant à lui, suivait les deux Gryffondors qui portaient la jeune fille, évanouit. 

-Tu pourrais nous aider ?  

-Attention Ron, Hermione est en train de tombée. Sa te vas si je joue le rôle du gars qui prévient des dangers ? Dit Draco très calmement avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois à l'infirmerie Mrs Pompfrsesh montra au deux garçons un lit où mettre Hermione.

-Bien merci les garçons c'est très gentil a vous de me l'avoir emmenée. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. 

-Et moi je fais quoi ? 

-Vous Mr Malfoy vous rester aussi je veux être sur d'être là si il vous arriviez la même chose qu'a miss Granger.

Harry et Ron retournèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Cho et Sabrina étaient assises au coin du feu et parlaient avec les jumeaux.

-Cho, Sabrina ont est là ! Cria Harry à travers la salle.

Cho et Sabrina se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans la direction de Ron et Harry.

-Salut cousin tu vas bien ? demanda Sabrina.

Ron leva la tête et parti dans le dortoir des garçons.

-Ron sa ne sert à rien de réagir comme ça, on aura pas plus de nouvelle il faut attendre jusqu'à demain de toute façon.  Cria Harry avant que Ron ferme la porte.   

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? Demanda Sabrina inquiète.

-Non c'est rien mais c'est que Hermione c'est évanouit, et sa le rend inquiet et moi aussi mais ont ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Hier elle n'a pas beaucoup dormit et je pense qu'il faut lui laisser un bonne nuit de sommeil. Résuma Harry

-La pauvre ! Mais je ne comprend pas la réaction de Ron, d'habitude il est pas comme sa ! c'est bizarre ! ajouta Sabrina.

-Oui c'est vrai j'y avait pas pensé, c' est lui qui se prend le plus souvent la tête avec elle. En fin bon je ferais mieu d'allé le voir ! Dit Harry en partant vers le dortoir des garçons. 

-Ron sa vas ?

-J'en sais rien on dirait que tu t'en moque toi qu'elle soit dans les pommes ! 

-Non mais s'il fallait se faire un sang d'ancre à chaque fois que quelqu'un tombe dans les pommes on est pas rendu !!!

-Peut être… j'en sais rien !

-Aller viens on vas allés parler près du feu sa sera mieux, il y aura plus de lumière et en plus il faut qu'on aillent en colle ! 

Harry prit Ron par le bras et le tira hors de la chambre des garçons.

Une fois rendu au cachots Rogue leurs expliqua rapidement se qu'ils avaient à faire, puis quitta les cachots, en laissant Harry et Ron tous les deux. Mais ils ajouta quand même avant de partir : 

-Je vous prévien que j'ai jeté un sors dans cette piéce, tous vos faits et gestes sont controlés donc… à vous de voire.

Rogue sortit de la salle avec un sourir narquoi.

-En plus d'être coller on est surveillés ! grogna Ron.

Ron prit un chiffon qui se trouvé au fond d'un placard et renversa un chaudron pour pouvoir en nettoyé l'intérieur. Quant à Harry lui commença à trié les livres par caractéristique puis les rangea par ordre alphabétique. 

Lorsque les deux « troubles faites » eurent fini il était plus de minuit. En retournant à la salle commune des Gryffondors, Ron demanda à Harry : 

-Tu penses que ont peut allés voir Hermione vite fait ? 

-Ben … je sais pas trop si ça ce trouve elle dort … donc … bon si tu veux on prend ma cape d'invisibilité et on y vas ok ??? 

-T' es trop cool Harry, dit Ron en tapant sur l'épaule de Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.  

Une foie la cape prise, Ron et Harry partirent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la carte du maraudeur à la main. Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie on pouvait entendre des voix qui parlés, mais ça ne pouvait pas être Hermione et Draco ils se détestaient trop pour ce parlé sur le ton dont se déroulé la conversation. Harry et Ron prirent une inspiration et entrèrent doucement dans la pièce.

Soudain le sang de Ron se gela. Ces pieds n'avancèrent plus et ses idées se mirent à tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens. 

_ Comment la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance avec Harry aurais pus les trahir ainsi.

Comment cette même personne pouvait parlé si gaiement avec … avec … Draco. Comment ???

Ron arracha la cape le plus vite que ces bras le lui permettaient. Hermione et Draco stoppèrent alors leurs conversation.

-Comment tu peux lui parlé ? comment ? c'est pas lui qui te traitait de Sang de Bourbe ? 

-Ben si … mais… et puis sa te regarde pas à qui je parle, si ? 

-Non tu as raison sa ne me regarde pas !! et puis de toute façon je m'en moque parle à qui tu veux et fait ce que tu veux mais une seule chose ne me parle plus à moi !!! Dit Ron avec fureur.

-Très bien je ne te parlerais donc plus !! et toi Harry veux tu bien que la « traîtresse »  te parle encore ? 

-Heu là en fait je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis, il faut avoué que c'est quant même avec Malfoy que tu était en grande conversation et à vrai dire sa ne m'enchante pas trop !! 

-Très bien donc je ne te parlerais plus à toi non plus !! dit Hermione avec colère.

-Mais non c'est pas ça que je voulais dire, tu peux me parlé mais c'est que … ne me demande pas de prendre partie pour toi ce n'est pas possible !! Dit Harry en hésitant sur ses mots.

-Bon très bien, très bien alors bonne nuit !! Dit Hermione en se tournant de l'autre coté de là où ce trouvé Harry et Ron.

-Bon tu viens Harry je commence à être fatigué j'aimerais bien remonté dans la tour. Dit Ron en prenant le bras de Harry.

En quelques instant l'infirmerie ce retrouva dans son état normale.

Une foie arrivé dans la tour, Ron se jeta dans un fauteuil et dit : 

-J'en revient pas elle a osée nous faire ça à nous !! tu te rend compte ? 

-Allé c'est pas si grave !! on vas faire une bonne nuit de sommeil et on verra ça demain ok ??

-Ouais si tu veux !! enfin bon sa me dégoûte quand même !!

Ron et Harry partirent en direction du dortoir des garçons.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron descendirent dans la salle grande salle pour prendre leurs petit déjeuné. 

-Harry on vous à pas vue au repas, hier vous êtes pas venus mangés ? Demanda Cho.

-Ben en faite c'est qu'on était collé alors … 

-Ha sa commence bien , dit Sabrina, et toi mon chéri sa vas mieux ???

-Ne me parle pas comme sa on dirait ma mère !! et oui sa vas beaucoup mieux !! voir sa vas très bien !!

- Ha ben sa me fait plaisir !! tu sais hier après que vous soyez partie et ben Malissandre est venu nous voir ! si, si je vous jure !! et sa c'est plutôt bien passé en fait !! elle a demandé à me parlé à moi seule et m'a dit que il fallait être très cool avec Cho car elle était fragile à cause de la mort de Cédric et il faut dire que après Cho est arrivé et elles ont parlé c'était cool. Du coup elles ne se font plus la tête !! 

-Tu sais Harry en fait je t'aime et je le sais mais peut être que Malissandre à raison c'est peut être trop top car je sais que je t'aime mais tu vois on passe pas tellement de temps tout les deux !!

-Ouais ben écoute là si tu veux mon avis c'est pas le moment de m'annoncé que tu veux plus sortir avec moi !! car là je sais pas ce que je ferais mais je ne le supporterais pas !! 

-Mais je veux pas cassé je veux que on aille à Prés au Lard au moins deux heures que tous les deux !! sa vas pas aujourd'hui ou quoi ? 

- Ha oui la sortie ben bien sur si tu veux … je suis désolé … vraiment ! 

-Ouais si tu le dit et Hermione elle vas mieux ? Harry manqua de s'étouffé avec la gorgé de chocolat qu'il venait de prendre, sa ne vas pas que ce qu'elle as ? 

-Bon tu veux bien ne pas prononcé sont nom devant nous pendant un certain temps s'il te plais Sabrina ! toi tu dit toujours se qu'il ne faut pas hein ?! Dit Ron, en reposant sa cuillère, d'un ton exaspéré. 

-Ouais ok c'est pas la peine de s'énervé, ça vas c'est cool la vie faut pas se stressé.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit alors, Hermione entra elle regarda Harry et Ron et alla s'assoire a coté de Pierre Désavrieux, un 6° années de Sairdaigle. 

-On dirait que sa vas mieux elle, s'étrangla Ron pour ne pas paraître enchanté. 

-Oui c'est bien pour elle, dit Harry sur le même ton que celui de Ron.

-Ben dites donc vous lui en voulez vraiment pour ne pas allé la voir ! Dit Cho en articulant bien.

-Ben si tu veux elle nous a fait un coup un peu vache, dit Harry, mais c'est pas bien grave ça vas s'arranger !!

-Ouais ben vite par ce que Pierre et un peu bizarre dès qu'on lui parle et ben après même si on veux pas lui parlé dès qu'on le voie on y vas quant même, ajouta Cho perplexe. 

-Ha oui toi aussi sa te le fait c'est bizarre quant même, car moi je ne l'aime pas tellement mais dès que je le voie je lui parle pendant une heure !! je comprend pas trop comment sa se fait !! dit Sabrina qui paressait complètement perdue. 

-Bon ok !! on vas allé la voire n'est ce pas Ron ? j'ai dit « on » ! et pas « je » donc allé lève toi on y vas !! 

Harry et Ron se levèrent de la table et partirent en direction d'Hermione.

-Heu … Hermione … Ron et moi on voudrais te parler. 

-Ben moi j'ai pas tellement envie de vous parler, répondit Hermione d'un ton sec. 

-Ok, de toute façon je savais bien que tu voudrais pas, t'es une lâche, dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique.  

-Une lâche ? moi ? et ben ok alors, allons y parlons … vous voulez que je vous dises vous me dégoûtés tous les deux, vous me répugner, vous me … 

-Heu… Hermione qu'en on disait qu'on voulez te parler c'était en privé, interrompit Harry.

-Voyez-vous ça, en privé mais pourquoi en privé, au moins si je parle en publique on ne pourras pas dire que je suis lâche, SI ??

-Hermione crie pas comme ça voyons !! dit Ron de plus en plus rouge.

-CRIS PAS COMME CA !! CRIS PAS COMME CA !! MAIS VOUS, VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE VOTRE REACTION ? MOI JE CROIS PAS !! ALORS SI JE VEUX CRIER, JE CRIS ET CE N'EST EN AUCUN CAS A VOUS DE ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIT FAIRE, CE QUE JE DOIS MANGER, CE QUE JE DOIT DIRE ET QUI JE DOIT FREQUANTER !!! 

-Par contre moi je le peux, interrompit le professeur Macgonagall, et je vous demande de ne pas crier comme cela au beau milieu de la grande salle ! est ce que c'est claire ? 

-Oui professeur très claire, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas … je … je me suis emportée, dit Hermione la tête basse.

-Très bien ! je voulez d'ailleurs vous voire, donc cela vas nous donné l'occasion de nous rendre dans mon bureau.

-Oui professeur, dit Hermione toujours la tête baissée. 

Hermione et le professeur Macgonagall se rendirent dans le bureaux. 

-Bien je voulais vous voire pour savoir comment c'était passé la nuit à l'infirmerie et ce que vous avez fait la veille de cette nuit, dit le professeur d'un ton serin en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

-Bien ma nuit c'est très bien passé, je me suis reposée et c'est allé mieux. Puis la veille et bien je doit avouée que je n'est pas énormément dormis c'est vrai, car je suis allé à la bibliothèque et j'y ai rencontré Draco Malfoy et nous avons parlé un certain moment. 

-Miss Granger il faut que vous sachiez que Mr Malfoy, je pense, n'est pas une très bonne fréquentation compte tenu des circonstances. Bien sur, vous n'ignorez pas les « tendances » de son père, et je pense aussi bien  pour vous que pour Harry qu'il vaudrais mieux évité de lui parler. 

-Mais pourquoi je ne comprend pas nous n'avons pas parlés du retour de Vous Savez Qui. 

-Oui mais la magie noire et bien secrète et il peut existé beaucoup de moyens pour savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête, même si vous n'en parlé pas directement. En vous trouvant face à Mr Malfoy vous ne pouvez vous empêchez de pensé au retour de Vous Savez Qui et c'est normal vue que vous connaissez la « double vie » de son père mais…cette « relation » que vous entretenez avec Draco pourrais bien arrangé le retour de Vous Savez Qui. Et il vaudrais mieux pour tous que vous cessiez de le voir. 

-Oui professeur je comprend, dit Hermione d'un ton las.

-Bien, maintenant, si vous me disiez pourquoi vous criez comme cela toute à l'heure, ajouta le professeur.

-Pour rien , c'est juste qu'en ce moment je me sens triste et seule, je ne sais pas je suis préfete et dut coup il y a plein de choses que je ne peux plus faire et je me sens mise à l'écart je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai mais … c'est une impression. Et je le sais que c'est une impression car la dispute que j'ai eu avec Harry et Ron se matin le prouve bien mais… je ne sais pas … je me demande pourquoi ?    

-Pourquoi quoi ? demanda le professeur perplexe. 

-Pourquoi est ce que je suis une sorcière, pourquoi est ce que je ne peut rien faire sans allé regardé dans mes bouquins, pourquoi est ce que je ne sort pas de l'ordinaire et que je suis une écolière si « parfaite » 

-Oh je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas une écolière si « parfaite » c'est vrai que vous êtes douée, mais au cour de ces cinq dernières années vous avez, et à mîntes reprises, enfreins le règlement de l'école je vous rassure, et vous avez failli a mîntes reprises également vous faire renvoyé, si l'on écoutez le professeur Rogue vous ne seriez plus dans cette école depuis votre première année.

_C'est aussi vrai vous êtes une sorcière, mais un très bonne sorcière, et sa a était vous, comme ça aurais put être n'importe qui d'autre, vous savez la vie et bien mystérieuse.

_Et vous pouvez faire des choses sans regardée dans vos livre, vos amis, vous n'avez pas était voir dans un livre ce qu'était un amis, non ? et puis vous êtes une personne exceptionnelle et unique Miss Granger, gardée cela en conscience, c'est vrai que le retour de Vous Savez Qui peux être effrayant mais ne vous en faites pas il ne vous arrivera rien soyez en sure. 

Bien maintenant si vous retourniez voir Harry et Ron et que vous, vous expliquaient _calmement._

-Oui merci professeur, dit Hermione en se levant de son siège. 

Hermione retourna dans la grande salle où Harry et Ron l'attendaient.

-Hermione sa vas ? tu sais se qu'on voulez te dire avec Harry, c'est qu'on est vraiment désolé de c'être énervé comme ça, surtout moi et aussi je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée de t'avoir traité de lâche mais c'est que tu comprend sa m'avais fait de la peine de te voir parlé avec … Draco. Et si tu veux lui parlé tu le peux je m'en… m'en .. m'en moque, dit Ron en se levant du banc.

-Oui je sais et moi aussi je suis désolé d'avoir criée comme ça et de pas vous avoir parlé de ce que je ressentais ces derniers temps mais je vais le faire maintenant et vraiment vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et si je vous aurais plus parlé ben j'aurais était très, très triste, ajouta Hermione.

Les trois amis sortirent de la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers leurs cour le plus soporifique de la journée : l'histoire de la magie. Quelques instant plus tard Cho, Sabrina et Malissandre arrivèrent et ce dirigèrent dans la direction de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Bon ben c'est partie pour le cour de la mort !! dit Sabrina dans un soupir

-Hahaha c'est très rigolo « le cour de la mort » ? dit Cho en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Ha oui j'y avais pas pensé sur le coup, t'as raison je fait des blagues trop drôles !! dit Sabrina dans un ton de riposte.

-Oui ben on voie bien que t'es française toi !! répondît Cho.

-Et fière de l'être, on à toujours dit que les français était beaucoup plus évolué en matière d'intelligence et de beauté.

-Hé ben dit donc ta dut sortir du cadre toi ! riposta Ron. 

-De toute façon c'est bien connu que nous les _Anglais_, nous sommes beaucoup plus coté en matière d'humour ! lança Harry d'un ton hautin.

-Oui un humour froid, et je ne suis pas sortit du carde pauvre crétin ! 

-Le crétin il dit que ta rien à répondre à ce que je t'es dit et na !! dit Ron d'un air de vainqueur.  

-Ouais ben fiche moi la paix !! ok, rétorqua Sabina vexée. 

La porte de la salle de cour s'ouvris et le petit groupe rentra dans cette même salle.

Bon j'ai pas fini le chapitre mais au moins vous en avez un petits bout, non ? c'est mieux que rien ! ces temps si j'ai le temps d'écrire donc je fait faire de mon mieux pour vous envoyé la suite au plus vite la pour une fois vous aurais un chapitre plus long que d'habitude c'est cool, non ? Bref sinon voilà je vous souhaite aussi une TRES BONNE ANNEE 2004 !!! pleins de bonheur pour vous et vos amis !!! allé @++ et j'essaye au plus vite de mettre la suite du chapitre !! c'est promis !! 

Salut c'est moi quand je vous dit que j'ai le temps c'est que j'ai le temps ( en faite c'est que je suis malade alors je ne vais pas à l'école !!! ) bref pour le chapitre 1 je suis vraiment désolé que se soit le chapitre 4 à la place mais ne vous en faites pas je m'en occupe !!! et si vous avez remarqué j'ai un blem avec le format du texte alors veillez m'en excusé aussi !!! je suis blonde et il faut le temps que je comprenne ( non je rigole je suis blonde mais je suis pas plus bête que la moyenne ) Bref voilà, la suite de c'est magnifique chapitre écrit par ………………………. Moi, oui je sais … mais ma tête et encore proportionné par rapport à mon corps, peut être qu'il faut plusieurs jours avant qu'elle enfle ? Je sais pas, si quelqu'un peut éclairé ma lanterne pour que je puisse prendre des médocs avant le moment fatal ou je vais me réveillé avec une tête grosse comme un citrouille !! lol !! 

Bon allé fini la rigolade place à la lecture !! et bien sur n'oubliez pas de me laissez des reviews !!! merci ou cimer ( et oui il faut bien se mettre à la page !! lol !!) 

Chapitre 4

La rupture ( suite et fin ) 

Après un cour soporifique à souhait, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle.  

-Franchement s'il était pas déjà mort, je pense qua force de raconté des trucs si nazes et ben il serait mort d'ennuis !! dit Ron dans un soupir.  

-Tu dis de Sabrina mais tu fait les même jeux de mots et je dois t'avoué que se n'est pas drôle ! dit Hermione d'un air absent.

-Non mais c'était pas un jeu de mots c'est vrai je le pense !! Hermione… sa vas ? … Hermioooooooooone ?

-Heu… oui… ? pardon… j'était ailleurs, je… que ce que tu disais je ne t'es pas entendu ? 

-Non c'est pas grave oublie ! t'es sure que sa vas ? on dirais vraiment pas !

-Oui, oui sa vas, sa vas, ne t'en fait pas ! répondit celle-ci d'un air triste.

-Hermione tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous ?        tu peux tout nous dire, tu le sais sa ? alors pourquoi c'est derniers temps tu nous parles pas ? pourquoi ? dit Harry d'un air inquiet.

-Je sais pas … j'ai l'impression qui ce passe plein de truc entre Ron et toi mais que moi j'en fait pas partie ! mais… non laissez tombés ! c'est pas grave !!  

-Quoi !! tu crois vraiment que tu fais pas partie de ma, enfin de notre vie !! mais sa vas pas Hermione t'es tombé sur la tête on t'adore et tu le sais !! même si je me prend tout le temps la tête avec toi sa veux pas dire que je t'aime pas et Harry c'est pareil !! 

-Ouais je sais mais y a pas que sa y aussi que … et puis non laissez tombés, sa vas !!

-Non sa vas pas ! si tu nous parle pas on peut pas t'aidé ! il faut que tu le comprenne, on est pas voyant et même si on prend des cour la seul chose que je serais capable de voir c'est que on apprend absolument rien ! alors …dit Harry l'air outré.

-Oui mais vous êtes pas capable de comprendre que j'ai peur !! j'ai vraiment très peur !! je sais pas… tous les soirs quand je me couche j'ai peur que le matin l'uns de nous soit morts !! mais sa vous pouvez pas comprendre !!  Vous, vous serez les coudes tout les deux mais moi… vous vous êtes tous les deux dans le dortoir donc si il arrive quelque chose l'autre le sauras mais moi je suis toute seule !!! toute seule !!   

-Hermione ont avaient pas vue les choses comme sa,  je te jure !! ont pensaient que tu n'avait pas peur car tu nous dit tout le temps que le seul sorcier dont Voldemort est peur c'est Dumbeldore alors on avait pas pensaient que tu pourrais avoirs … _peur_.


End file.
